When Worlds Collide
by Neil543212
Summary: When the barrier between Finn's land of Ooo and Fionna's land of Ooo is destroyed, everything doesn't go as well as some would hope. Suck at summaries and first fanfic. R&R please. I do not own Adventure Time.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own adventure time and all that stuff. but i wish i did, that would be awesome. **

The cling of steel tells me the club is made from more than mere wood. I pull my sword away and ready myself for another attack. But before I can swing a large fist collides with my face and knocks me back. I feel some blood trickle down my chin but I just ignore it as I raise my sword. The fist comes back a second time, but this time I am ready for it. I quickly sidestep and bring the sword down on the arm. It hits just below the elbow and cuts right through. The troll screams in pain, drops the club it has in its other hand and clutches its bleeding stump. It staggers back until it reaches the end of the cave.  
"It's over troll," I say as I loosen the grip on my sword.  
I hurl the sword and watch it spin through the air. It glistens as it catches the light coming through a crack in the roof, then it lodges itself in the trolls head. The screaming stops instantly and the troll drops to the ground.  
I walk over and yank my sword out of its skull.  
"Bro, you OK?" I turn around and see Jake standing behind me.  
"Dude, where were you like two minutes ago?" I ask and ignore his question.  
"Stopping the other troll," he says.  
I groan and sheath my sword on my back. I walk over to the troll and find what I'm looking for, a magnificent looking amber stone, perfectly round with no imperfections.  
"Why did PB send us to get a stone again?" Jake asks me and I just shrug.  
I place the stone in my backpack and head towards the cave entrance, and back to sunlight.

I shield my eyes from the bright light as I exit the cave. I lean against a nearby tree and slide down it. The sunlight, now that it isn't blinding me, feels nice on my face. I put a hand to my face and wipe away the trickle of blood coming from my nose. Jake sits down next to me and we just stay there, staring off into the distance.  
"We should really be getting back to the castle. PB said she wanted that stone as soon as possible," Jake informs me.  
"Sure, let's go."  
I stand up and get on his back, it's a long way back and I'm too tired to walk.


	2. Chapter 2

I still do not own adventure time, but i do own this awesome Finn hat which I am writing in. It's really warm.

"Thank you, boys, for getting the stone back," Princess Bubblegum says as we enter the castle.  
"It's my job," I say as I hand her the stone. She smiles and passes it to Peppermint Butler, who I hadn't even noticed, then turns back to us as he walks off.  
"You boys should rest here for the night," PB offers.  
"It's ok princess, our house isn't that far," Jake tells her.  
As soon as the words leave his mouth a clap of thunder rocks the sky and rain starts pelting the roof.  
I chuckle "Guess we are staying the night then."  
"I'll show you to your room," Princess Bubblegum says as she heads towards the stairs.  
I follow her, with Jake in tow. As we walk through the many halls in the castle I begin thinking how PB remembers the way to everything. I'm too lost in my thoughts that I don't notice that she has stopped moving and I walk into her.  
"Sorry," I mumble, a blush spreading across my face.  
"It's ok," she smiles back. "You can use this room for the night."  
I nod my thanks and watch as she opens the door. It's a medium sized room, two beds, and a window with a spectacular view over the Kingdom.  
Jake walks in and thanks the princess before going over and sitting on one of the beds. I'm about to follow suit but a beeping noise makes me turn around.  
The necklace around Princess Bubblegum's neck is beeping and pulsating with a pink light.  
She smiles "I have to go, I'll see you boys in the morning."  
"OK, see you then," I reply as she walks off.

"Since when has some rain ever stopped Finn the Human?" Jake asks me as I collapse on the bed next to his.  
"Since I'm too tired to walk back home," I reply, my voice muffled by a pillow.  
"You sure? You're not trying to put the moves on PB are you?" he winks at me.  
I sigh and roll over, "No, Jake, I am over her."  
"Well, if you're over her, who do you like?" he asks slyly.  
"Can't I not like anyone?" I ask as I take off my sword and pack and toss them on the floor.  
"Dude, that's a lame answer," Jake whines.  
"Well it's the only one you are getting," I say as I worm into the blankets. "See you in the morning."  
Jake huffs, but falls silent. After a few minutes I fall into a deep sleep.

I'm standing before a massive gateway. It goes past my field of vision, both left and right. I look behind me and see the Candy Kingdom. I look back at the gateway before me and wonder what it is for. I place my hand against the door and instantly remove it. Not only is the door freezing to touch, it's also vibrating. I look up and I'm astounded by what I see. In what I'm guessing is the middle of the door is the amber stone I retrieved for Princess Bubblegum (Or a remarkable look-a-like). As I look at the stone the door shudders and I watch as it falls from its resting place and falls to the ground. It hits hard and shatters into many pieces. A crack forms in the gateway and a red light radiates from it. The gateway splits and begins widening. The red light blinds me and I fall to the ground, rubbing my eyes. When I regain my vision I'm looking at the Candy Kingdom. But that can't be right, wasn't it behind me? I turn around, and sure enough there it is. So what is going on?

_**A/N Sorry about the short chapters, they will be getting longer I promise. **_


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes snap open and I jolt up. My breath is fast and shallow; it takes me a few minutes to get my breathing rate down to normal. When I can get oxygen in my lungs I look around the dark room. I can hear the soft snores of Jake sleeping less than three metres away from me. I sidle backwards until I can lean against the headboard then rummage around on the floor until my hand hits my backpack. I pull it onto the bed and stare at it until my eyes have fully adjusted to the darkness. After a few more minutes I can see moderately well. I hunt through the bag until I come across what I'm looking, a picture and a box of matches. I told Jake I'm over her, but he's not the only person who doubts that. Well, time to prove it. I slowly creep my way over to the window and stare out it. Taking a deep breath of fresh air I hold the picture up in-front of me and stare at it for so long, I lose track of time, then I shake my head and brandish the matches. After placing the picture on the window sill I strike a match and quickly swap the box for the picture. I hold the match just out of reach for a while, then I bring it into contact with the corner of the material. It quickly ignites and I flick it out the window. I watch as the picture of Princess Bubblegum falls, burning, to the ground and I stay there even after it has stopped burning and is no longer visible.

A lone tear falls from my eyes as I make my way back to bed. I stuff the matches back into my bag and collapse on my bed. I stare at the ceiling as I think about how other have told me that love isn't one of my strengths, that it's not my forte. I sigh and finally close my eyes, tomorrow is a new day, and a new start.

"Good morning, Sir Finn," the voice breaks through the shroud of sleep and forces me to open my eyes. The red and white, suit wearing, butler stands over me with a tray.  
"Hey, Peppermint Butler," I yawn and sit up.  
"I have come to deliver to you breakfast," he says as he places the tray on the bedside table.  
I thank him and turn to the tray as he walks out. I remove the lid and stare at the food piled on the plate underneath. Only now that I'm looking at food do I realise that I'm starving.  
"Hey, Jake, you want some of this…" I stop talking when I look over at his bed and realise I'm alone.  
I push the sheets off me and stand, I look down and realise I slept with my shoes on. Oh well, what's done is done. I walk over to where Jake was sleeping and see a note sitting on top of his pillow.  
_Finn, I've gone for a walk in the woods. Don't know how long I will be. See you back at the tree house. –Jake._  
What is he up to now?

I'm sitting out the back of the castle, on a wooden fence, watching two candy people spar. I smile and lean against the tree that is growing right behind me and the fence. My now full stomach is happy and I am feeling content. The pair stop fighting and begin looking at me. One of them walks over to me and offers me their wooden sword. I begin to decline, but stop, then take the sword. I shrug off my pack and lean it against the fence, along with my sword. Spinning the sword as I walk, I make my way towards my opponent. He bows his head to me and I do the same.  
As soon as my head is back to its normal height I bring the sword up and block an incoming attack. I fend off the attack and retaliate with one of my own. I strike faster than he can react, before he can bring his sword around I hit him in what I'm guessing is the ribs. His expression changes to one of shock while I just smile.  
"Dead," I tell him as I head back to my spot on the fence.

I continue to watch the pair sparring for a while longer, then I jump off the fence, collect my bag and sword and head on my way. As I head back home I begin wondering what Jake is up to. Last time he said he was going for a walk in the woods it ended with a lot of fire and I got burned, in more than one way. I shake my head and kick a stone along the ground as I walk. I kick the stone for what I think is the fifteenth time and watch as it rebounds off a tree and smashes into my shin. Pain shoots up my leg and I lean down and check my leg. I'm not bleeding, but it hurts like hell. I continue on my way, hobbling as I go.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jake, you here?" I shout as I push open the door of our tree house.  
No reply, guess he's not back from his walk. I close the door behind me and make my way onto the roof. The cool breeze feels refreshing as I lie down and stare up at the clear blue sky. The sun is low in the sky, but still gives off significant heat. I close my eyes and let the warmth spread through my body, it relaxes my muscles and if my eyes weren't already closed they would be drooping. I smile as a wave of exhaustion washes over me and I let it drag me down into the depths of sleep.

I can't breathe; the water is covering my entire face. Panic sets in and I begin writhing trying to free myself from its hold, I can't. This is it, this is the end.  
My eyes snap open. It was just a dream. I take a deep breath, well, try to. As soon as I open my mouth water rushes down my throat. It's not a dream; I'm actually going to drown. I try to look around but I can't see anything. I'm going to die, without air or sight. In my panic I roll and begin to fall, my hand shoots out and latches onto something solid. I try to take another breath and this time I get air. Blue light streaks overhead and the realisation hits me. A storm must have started while I was sleeping. I wasn't drowning, it was just raining. I half chuckle half sigh. Using my feet I quickly find a nearby window and slowly edge myself in it, after my legs are safely on the ground I collapse and just lie there, gently breathing.

"Hey man, what are you doing on the floor?" Jake's feet stop right next to my head.  
"Not important," I wheeze.  
"You want me to carry you to your bed?" he asks and I nod.  
He picks me up off the ground and stretches me over to my bed, gently placing me on it. I thank him and ask him how his walk was.  
"It was good, relaxing even. Lady joined me when I was just about to come home, that's why I just got home now. Need to keep the girlfriend happy, if you know what I mean," he says.  
No Jake, I don't know. Is what I want to reply, but instead I smile and say, "Ha, yeah."  
"Dude, you look like drained, you should get some rest."  
"Yeah, I feel drained as well. I'll see you in the morning. Night, Jake," I yawn and close my eyes, hoping this time I won't nearly drown.

I'm standing on a hill, the sun is setting behind me. In the valley below me I see someone being attacked by a trio of Cyclopes'. I run down the hill, sliding the last few feet, and draw my sword as I reach the bottom. The first Cyclopes never sees me coming. I ram my sword through the back of his head and see a glint as the tip tears through his eye on the other side. After riding him to the ground I spin and throw my sword at the second one, impaling his throat and bringing him down. A thick branch is swung at me and collides with my stomach. As I fall to the ground I see the Cyclopes raise a medium size olive branch above its head. I put up my hands to deflect the coming blow, but when nothing happens I lower my arms and see the Cyclopes standing there, with a sword sticking out of its chest. It falls backwards with a loud thud. A hand reaches out and I take it and let it pull me to my feet.  
"I could have handled them myself," a female voice tells me.  
"Normally, after I save someone they say thanks," I reply.  
"I could say the same to you," she retorts.  
We both laugh, "Thanks," we say at the same time.  
"Well, I better be going now," the girl tells me.  
She walks over to the Cyclopes she slew and pulls out the sword.  
"This belongs to you," she says as she skewers the ground with it and walks off.  
I thank her for the second time in five minutes and watch as she leaves.

_**(A/N. Anyone get the reference with the Olive branch?)**_


	5. Chapter 5

For the first time in quite some time I wake up happy. There's a smile on my face as I climb out of bed and change into some clean clothes. Well, maybe change isn't an appropriate word, more like swap into some clean clothes. I grab my backpack off the floor, must have managed to get it off subconsciously last night, and head downstairs.  
The sound of viola streaks softly through the house as I reach the ground floor and I slowly make my way to the front door, savouring the sounds of music.  
"Morning Finn," Jake says from his spot on a log as I close the door behind me.  
"Morning brother," I reply cheerfully.  
"You seem awfully cheerful today," Jake points out.  
"Yeah, I finally feel like I can move on in life. You know what I mean?"  
"Yes, and it's a good feeling," Jake tells me as he stretches into my pack to place his Viola in it.  
"You know what I want to do today?" I ask Jake.  
"Go on an adventure?" he replies and I nod.

"This cave looks dark and ominous. Oh and that sign says danger, let's go in," Jake says as we stop by the base of a cliff.  
"Danger can mean many things, Brother," I point out.  
"But it has a picture of a thing in a pointy hat," he says cheerfully.  
"That's good enough for me," I shrug and draw my sword before making my way inside.  
A chill wind flows through the mouth of the cave as we enter, making me shiver. I wrap my arms around myself in a sort of hug in an attempt to warm up but it doesn't help. The cave begins to get dark and I stop and sheath my sword. I pull a torch out of my pack and switch it on, illuminating the darkness.  
"Good thinking Finn," Jake praises me; I just shake my head and press on.  
As we walk through cave, which has now turned into a tunnel, I get an uneasy feeling. I'm about to voice my concerns to Jake when I step forward and a small click echoes out. I slowly shine the torch down to where my foot is and see the stone I'm standing on has sunken into the ground.  
"Jake," I whimper.  
"Don't worry dude, I know exactly what to do," he says as he drops to the ground and begins inspecting the stone.  
"Really?" I ask him unsurely.  
He nods. The before I can react he grabs me around the waist, lifts me up off the ground, and the stone, and throws me down the tunnel.

I hit the ground hard and roll for a few metres before coming to a halt. I lie there for a few seconds, then I get to my feet, groaning as I do. I look over myself and see no visible injuries, aside from the cut on my left shin. I wipe the blood away from it and turn back to where I was thrown from. I look for Jake but I can't see him. I go to shine my torch in his direction, then realise that I no longer have it. I must have dropped it when he threw me. Wait, if I don't have a torch, how can I see myself? I turn around slowly and see a light coming from the end of the tunnel.  
"Dude, can you hear me?" Jake's muffled voice seems to come from all around me.  
"Yeah man, where are you?" I shout back.  
"That stone you stepped on must have activated a door. I think it's magical, I can't stretch through it. I'll try finding another way around it."  
"Na, don't worry. Just go to the entrance. If I'm not back by sunset, come find me," I tell him as I head towards the mysterious light in the distance.

"Hello, is anyone here?" I ask as I step into a room flooded with light.  
"Ah, step forth weary adventurer," an old voice tells me and I do as it says.  
"Who are you?" I ask quietly.  
"I am Morzical, may I ask, who might you be?" the voice comes again, this time a body begins to materialise in front of me.  
"I am Finn the Human," I reply strongly.  
"Well then, I welcome you to my home," now the body has fully formed, I can tell it is an old man. Then the realisation hits me.  
"You're a wizard, aren't you?" I ask him as he walks to me.  
"What gave it away? Was it the sign that had a picture of a wizard on it?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.  
"You're the thing with the pointy hat," I exclaim and he nods.  
"You're bound to a great destiny, young one. In the near future your decisions won't be limited to affect just this world. Whether this information is helpful to you or not, I cannot say. But always remember what you stand for, that is the most important piece of advice I can give."  
"What are you talking ab…" I begin asking but a burst of bright light makes me stop.  
When the light fades I look around and find that I'm alone. I go to take a step forward but stop when something on the ground catches my eye. I bend down and pick a piece of paper off the ground, its heavy and I can feel something wrapped up in the paper. Slowly I peel it back and when I remove the paper wrapping I find myself holding a black banded ring, with a magnificent blue gem embedded in it. Lifting it up to my face I try to examine it, instead it emits a bright blue light and blinds me again, making me fall over.

"Finn, Finn, are you ok?" My eyes slowly open to see Jake shaking me.  
"Why are you shaking me Jake?" I ask him then wince, pain shooting through my head. "And why do I have such a headache?"  
"You must have stepped on a trap or something. As we were walking there was this click, then next thing I know you're on the ground unconscious."  
"I'm fine man. I just want to rest," I say tiredly.  
"Hop on my back, I'll carry you home," Jake offers and I accept.  
As I'm climbing onto his back my left shin brushes against his side and pain flares in it, looking down I see a blood slowly trailing down my leg. I also feel I'm holding onto something. I carefully uncurl my hand and get a shock when I see black ring with a blue gem sitting in my palm.

_**(A/N Just want to say thanks to everyone who Added this story to their favourites. It means a lot to me. That sounds really sentimental, I don't like it. But can't be bothered changing it. Also, the Olive branch is a reference to The Odyssey. Odysseus and his men use An Olive branch to Blind Polyphemus, but I turned it around and made the cyclopes use it as a weapon this time.) **_


	6. Chapter 6

"Finn, thank Glob I found you," Princess Bubblegum says as I walk into the castle.  
"Well here I am," I reply.  
"I need your help Finn, the stone has been stolen again," she tells me.  
"Stone?" I ask.  
"The amber stone that I sent Jake and you to get off those trolls."  
"Oh, that stone. How did it get stolen again?" Seriously though, how do you get the same thing stolen twice?  
"It was an inside job. One of the guards took it," she explains, "Finn, I need that stone back before the day ends."  
I look out the window and see the sun already making its way down. "That doesn't give me much time PB."  
"Look Finn, if that stone doesn't get back here by the light of the new day, something bad will happen," I can't tell if it is fear or anger in her voice.  
"OK, I will go get back the stone. Do you have any idea where it might be?"  
"Yes, he will take it to the place where the power can be transferred from the stone into him," she steps closer to me and lowers her voice, "The Demon Cave."

I stand by the entrance to The Demon Cave, the place between life and death. I draw my sword and slowly enter the cave, a faint chanting noise echoes around me. Its times like these I wish Jake didn't have to be on a date. I'm so lost in my thoughts I don't even see what whacks me across the face and sends me to the ground. I jump up, sword at the ready, as a group of skeleton nights step out in front of me. I bring my sword down on one of them and cleave it in half. The others split up and begin surrounding me. I spin and parry a strike, kicking out with my foot at the same time. I floor the Skelton and bring my foot down on its skull, crushing it. Pain flares in my ribs as a small war hammer smashes into me. I manage to grab it before it can retract and yank it free of its user. I throw it at the other remaining skeleton and cut the other one down. Turning, I see the war hammer smashed through the skeletons entire body and is lying on the ground. It might be useful later, so I pick it up and place it in my pack.

"Ah, you have come to reclaim the stone, have you not?" A voice asks me as I enter a room bathed in red light and fill with smoke.  
"Dude, cant you just speak normally?" I reply. "But yes I have come for the stone."  
"Foolish child, this quest shall be your last," the voice tells me.  
"Well then, this is apparently the fifth time I should have had my last quest."  
A ball of fire explodes above my head and I roll to avoid the flaming debris. Pain again flares in my ribs, crap, forgot about that. Through the smoke I can make out a vague shadowy form, that's good enough for me. I throw my sword towards it and hear a scream as I see it make contact.  
I make my way slowly towards it because of the pain in my side. The candy man lying before me is an unfamiliar face. I retrieve my sword from his body and look around for the stone. After looking for a few moments I see it perched on a small pedestal. After sheathing my sword I place my hands on each side of the stone and lift it. As soon as it is no longer in contact with the stand a powerful shock runs through me, causing me to fall to the ground. I try to move but I feel as though all the energy has been taken from me. Maybe a nap will help, yes, that will get me my strength back.

My eyes open slowly, dust trickles into them, forcing me to close them again. I roll onto my side and move into a sitting position. It takes a couple of hard blinks before they clear, and the first thing I see is the Amber stone, lying a few feet away from me. I reach for it and gently place my hands on it, don't want a repeat of last time. No shock this time, well that's a relief. I shrug off my pack, throw the hammer away now that I have no use for it, and carefully put the stone in it. After replacing the bag back on my back I head towards the mouth of the cave. I can't see much as I make my way out of the cave, and when I look up at the sky the only light is coming faintly from the moon.  
THE MOON. There is no way I can make it back to the Candy Kingdom before daylight, especially with my ribs all jacked up. I sigh; Princess Bubblegum isn't going to be happy. Oh well, I mean, better late than never, right?

_**(A/N sorry for the short chapter, This was all i could think of, next one should be longer, should, not promising anything.)**_


	7. Chapter 7

The moon is already high in the sky as I exit the cave, so I break out in a run, ignoring the pain in my side and the stone bouncing around in my pack. A sudden shockwave knocks my feet out from under me and I'm sent face first to the ground. What the hell was that? I groan as I slowly get up and look around, nothing but grass. I shake my head and begin my run again, going faster, trying to make up the time I have lost. My legs have gone past hurting and are now just numb, well at least I'm still going. I run up a hill and slide down the other side in an attempt to make up time. Suddenly everything goes dark, I look up, branches now cover my view of the sky. This must be the forest on the on the outskirts of the Candy Kingdom. Branches whip across my face as I race through some of the low branches but I ignore them and raise my hands to block the worst of them. Being so close to my goal gives me a burst of speed and I soon burst out the forest to an alarming sight. The sky is no longer black; it has the reddish tinge of sunrise. Panic tries to set in but I force it back, going all panicky won't do me any good, and it especially won't get the stone back any faster.

"Princess, Princess, I'm back," I yell as I run up the stairs to the castle.  
My foot catches on the last step and I get sent to the ground, causing pain to flare in my ribs. I let out a little moan and try to get back on my feet. I get about halfway up before the pain forces me back down.  
"Bubblegum," I shout from the ground.  
"Finn, Finn is that you?" the Princess runs out of the castle and crouches next to me.  
"The stone is in my pack," I tell her and I manage to take it off.  
"Finn you're hurt," she points out.  
"Its nothi… AH," I scream as she lifts up my shirt, exposing my side, now a dark shade of purple.  
"Stay there," she tells me as she runs off with my backpack.  
Where does she think I am going to go to? I think the only thing I could manage is rolling back down the stairs. Gently I poke my side, even being gentle cause pain to shoot through them, I think I may have broken something.  
"Finn, grab my hand," I come back to reality and see Princess Bubblegum standing over me, offering me her hand.  
I reach up and she carefully pulls me to my feet, puts my arm around her shoulder and begins dragging me with her.

"Finn, I just want to thank you for getting the stone back," Princess Bubblegum says as she walks into the hospital.  
"No problem," I say as I get out of my bed, the pain in my ribs gone.  
"No, Finn, I want to thank you," she says seductively.  
"Um, PB," I begin to say, but before I can pull together a sentence she throws herself at me, forcing me to catch her and hold her just off the ground, which is actually really hard for the fact that she is much taller than me.  
She wraps her arms around me, closes her eyes and brings her lips in closer. A blush spreads across my face but I still go into the kiss. Our lips are about to meet when I suddenly start shaking, causing me to drop Bubblegum. I'm about to begin apologizing but before I can everything goes black.

"Finn, buddy, I'm so glad you're ok," Jakes says as I open my eyes.  
Of course, it was a dream. I sigh and receive a funny look from Jake.  
"Did I do something wrong?" he asks, looking confused.  
"No, it's nothing," I tell him as I force myself into a sitting position.  
"Oh, well, how's your ribs?" he gives them a test prod.  
"Still sore," I groan, the pain, somewhat gone but still there.  
"Sorry," he apologizes. "I should have gone with you."  
"It's ok, really. You had other plans, I'm holding nothing against you," I reassure him.  
"That just makes me feel bad," he moans.  
"Dude you did nothing wrong, knowing me even if you were there I would of still ended up like this," I tell him.  
"Yeah, true, you are crazy," he chuckles, then adds on, "and stupid."  
"Just help me up, I want to go see Bubblegum," I swing my legs over the side of the hospital bed stand up. Dull pain flares in my ribs, nothing like it was before but still there, and I have to get Jake to support me.

"Oh, Finn just the person I wanted to see," Princess Bubblegum says as we walk into her lab.  
"Well, here I am," I respond.  
"Could you give us a minute Jake?" PB asks him. Jakes shrugs and walks out of the lab, closing the door behind him.  
"What is it?" I ask concern audible in my voice.  
"We were too late, the stone wasn't returned in time," she informs me.  
"Damn, I'm sorry Princess, it's my fault…" I begin saying.  
"No, Finn, it wasn't your fault," she cuts in. "I should have watched the stone more carefully, if it's anyone's fault, its mine."  
"You said something bad would happen if the stone wasn't returned in time," I say, breaking the silence between us.  
"Yes I did."  
"Do you know what this bad thing is?" I ask.  
"No, no one knows, I guess we just have to wait and see."

_**(A/N If you're having trouble imagining the kiss, its more or less this . /tumblr_lxyf6hbCPP1qzlgkno1_r3_ This was made by Natasha Allegri, she is awesome.)**  
_


	8. Chapter 8

I lean against a bench, trying to lessen the growing pain in my side, while Princess Bubblegum goes and gets Jake. She opens the door and Jake slowly enters. I wait for the Princess to follow him in, but she closes the door when Jake is in.  
"Dude, what's going on out there?" I ask Jake.  
"Some guy wanted to talk to PB, it seemed important." he informs me.  
"Well, do you want to go do something?" I say slowly.  
"Sure bro, what have you got in mind?" he replies.  
"I was kind of hoping you would have an idea."  
"Well we could go and…" he begins saying but stops when the door is flung open and slams against the wall.  
"Finn, Jake, come with me," Princess Bubblegum says, very seriously.  
We both nod and follow her out the door, not knowing where she is taking us.

She takes us out of the castle and soon we are at the gates of the Candy Kingdom. Just outside of the gates is a small troop of candy people, all armed and armoured.  
"Ah, Princess, what's going on?" I ask cautiously, and quietly, so no one else can hear me.  
"You know how I said something bad would happen if the stone wasn't returned in time?" she asks. You mean the conversation we had like ten minutes ago, "Yes, I remember."  
"Well, one of the Kingdoms scouting parties came across something rather interesting," she tells me.  
"What is it?" I ask, fearing for the worst.  
"A portal," she says.  
"A portal? What, like to the Nightosphere, or something?" I say confused, Portals aren't that bad, are they?  
"Well that's the thing; they couldn't go through it."  
"What, why not?" I reply.  
"You sure are asking a lot of questions, Finn," she says, but I can tell she isn't getting angry or agitated at me.  
"I'm curious."  
She shakes her head, a smile spreading across her face. "They couldn't go through because there was some sort of barrier stopping them,"  
I want to ask her more questions but before I can Jake falls in place next to me and PB walks up to the front of the group and begins talking to one of the guards.

"So, what were you and Bubblegum talking about?" Jake asks me.  
"Oh, nothing," I tell him. I just don't think telling him the truth is a very good idea right now.  
"Come on, tell me," he whines.  
"Bro, just trust me, ok?" he sighs, but agrees. "Well, I might as well tell you we are going to look at a portal."  
"To where?" he asks.  
"Don't know, PB said no one could go through it," I inform him.  
"So, what, they think that we have a better chance of getting through, or something like that?" Jake says.  
"Something like that," I agree with him.  
I hope Jake has a plan to deal with this portal, because I have nothing.

The first thing I hear is the clang of metal. I push past the few guards ahead of me and see what is making that noise.  
"Hey, Marceline," I say as she brings back her axe, readying it for another strike.  
"Oh, Finn," she floats over to me, blocking out the sun with her large hat.  
"What are you doing here?" I ask her.  
"Trying to break through the barrier of this portal," she tells me.  
Well there goes my last minute strategy of brute force.  
While trying to think up a new plan, Jake and Princess Bubblegum come up next to me.  
"Well, do you boys have any ideas?" Princess Bubblegum asks.  
"Nothing," Jakes replies.  
"Captain," Princess Bubblegum shouts.  
"Go find out how the prisoner got through," she tells a Banana guard who quickly runs off.  
"Prisoner?" I ask her. "I thought you said they just came across this portal."  
"They came across it when some Candy people were running back through it," she informs me.  
"Well, how did the Candy people get through it?"  
"That's what the captain is going to find out," she says, looking at the portal.  
"Before anyone does anything stupid, let me have a look at it, OK Princess?" it's more of a statement than a question.

"Be careful, Finn," Jake warns me as I get close to the portal.  
As I approach the portal I can feel the energy radiating from it, heating up my body. I hold out my hand and feel a small shock as it comes into contact with the barrier. I apply a small amount of force to the barrier, nothing happens. I take a step back and take a good look at the portal. It's about five metres wide, but I get the feeling that it could be bigger. Something in my head is telling me to search my pocket. I slowly begin rummaging around in it. As soon as my hand touches the ring I know that's what I need. Slowly I take out the ring and place it on my hand.  
Looking at the portal gives me a crazy idea. What have I got to lose? I turn around and wink to Jake, PB and Marceline, then I look back at the portal and throw myself at it.  
"FINN!" I hear them all shout, then all noise is cut off and I hit the ground hard.  
I stand and look at my surroundings. Did I just go straight through that portal? I go to run around but before I can a crossbow bolt slams into the ground near me.  
"Don't move," someone yells at me, I obey them, getting shot isn't something I would like to do.

**_(A/N The next chapter will be much longer, I've been wanting to write it for a long time, and now that I'm up to it I can. YAY.  
New note. I have no idea how to write their first meeting, so this may take a while, just letting you guys know.)_**


	9. Chapter 9

I look from the bolt at my feet then to the portal. Could I make it? Another bolt lands nearer than the first and that makes up my mind, I'm staying still.  
"If you move, we will shoot you," the same voice comes again. I don't doubt them.  
Before I can even think about moving, someone grabs me from behind and ties my hands.  
"Hey," I shout as they unsheathe my sword, but I'm ignored.  
I swing my leg backwards, but that gets caught mid swing and is roughly pulled away from me. I'm sent to the ground, luckily the ground is soft, otherwise it would have hurt. I lift my head up and see two figures walking towards me.  
"Be careful you two," a voice tells them.  
"We'll be fine Cake," a female voice replies.  
I try to get a better look at them as they get closer but a foot pushes my head back in to the dirt.  
"Be nice to him," the same voice says and the foot lifts off my head.  
Looking up again I see that one of the two people is crouching in front of me, it's the girl, and she seems to be examining me. I want to ask her what she is doing, but then I really notice her. She is dressed kind of like me, she is wearing almost the same hat, except her one is a rabbit. And she is human.

I'm speechless, and by the look she is giving me, so is she. The person she is with turns to her and I quickly glance at them. It's a guy, who weirdly reminds me of Princess Bubblegum.  
"I'll get the guards to take him back to the castle, then we shall talk to him," the guy whispers to her, just loudly for me to hear.  
"Leave the guards here, I'll take him back personally," she says.  
"Really? Are you sure?" the guy asks, I think he might be a bit suspicious.  
"If more come through, the guards will be needed," she explains to him.  
"Ok, I'll see you back at the castle then," he turns and walks back the tree line, where I can see outlines of people.  
"Up you get," she grabs the back of my pack and helps me up.  
"Thanks," I mutter as I turn to face her, but she isn't even looking at me.  
She's spinning my sword around, nodding her head at it. As I walk over to her she rests it on her shoulder and points with her free hand.  
"Start walking that way," she tells me and I comply, there's a time for everything and now is not the time I want.

"I'm Fionna," my captor says after ten minutes of walking.  
"Oh, I'm Finn," I reply as she takes a seat on a fallen tree.  
"So, Finn, what brings you here?" she asks as I sit down next to her.  
"I was the only one who could go through the portal," I tell her truthfully.  
"That's what I thought. Why else would only one person go through?" she says.  
"Then why did you tell your friend that others might come through?" I ask suspiciously.  
"Because, if the guards took you then we wouldn't be having this chat now, would we?"  
"Good thinking," I tell her.  
"Now, why did they send you through the portal?" Fionna asks me.  
"Funny thing," I smile sheepishly, "I sort of just jumped through before anyone could tell me not to."  
"Seems like something I would do," she says, laughing. "So, Finn, what do you do back where you came from?" she asks me casually.  
"Is this how you treat all your prisoners?" I ask her, raising an eyebrow.  
"No, only the human ones," she says quietly.  
"Wait, you have humans here?" I ask quickly.  
"No, I'm the only one," she says, bowing her head.  
"I know how you feel," I sigh.  
"Stand up," she says, jumping to her feet.  
"What? Why?" I say as I stand.  
She goes around behind me and I feel the ropes loosen and fall.  
"I get this feeling that you are trustworthy. But if you try to run, I will hurt you," she whispers in my ear.  
"I'm not going to run, Hero's honour."

"Damn," Fionna says, looking up at the sky. We have been sitting on the fallen tree for the past few hours, just talking.  
"What is it?" I ask her, concerned.  
"It's getting late, and I think it is going to rain soon," she informs me.  
"Oh, so I'm guessing you're going to take me back to the castle then," I say, a bit sad.  
"Or, we can set up camp in that cave over there for the night," she says, pointing to my right, where there is in fact a cave.  
"I like that idea," we both stand and walk towards the cave, glancing over to Fionna I see that she is still holding my sword.  
"Since I'm trustworthy, can I have my sword back?" I ask her as we enter the cave.  
"Not that trustworthy," she chuckles and I roll my eyes. "But, I might let you carry it on the way back to the castle tomorrow."  
I shake my head, but the smile on my face shows her that I'm not angry. She reaches into her backpack and removes a blanket from it. Placing in on the ground, she shrugs off her pack and collapses on it, using her bag as a head rest. I do the same and join her, staring up at the roof of the cave. We don't say anything as we watch the roof of the cave sparkle as the light of the falling sun floods the cave.  
"Wow," Fionna says after a few minutes.  
"Yeah, wow," I say as she rolls over and faces me, some of her blonde hair, coming from under her hat, is hanging down her face.  
I smile at her and she quickly rolls back over, but not before I saw the blush spreading across her face.  
I roll and face away from her. Who would have guessed that there is another human, and she's pretty cute. I chuckle softly to myself as I close my eyes and try to fall asleep.

**_(A/N I'm sorry if its not that good, I really had no Idea how to write this chapter. But, I like it. And if you don't, Screw you. I'm kidding, tell me what you think, Thanks.) _**


	10. Chapter 10

I wake up in a panic, wondering where I am. Slowly, realisation comes to me as my eyes adjust to the darkness and I see Fionna sleeping next to me, my arm slung around her. I blush in the darkness and slowly try to pull my arm back. As soon as my arm moves, something grabs it and holds it in place, it must be Fionna. I carefully lift my head, without moving any other part of my body, and see that Fionna is grasping my arm. I let my head fall back to the ground, this is actually pretty comfortable, I'll worry about it in the morning. Slowly my eyes close and I drift off to sleep, feeling happy.  
The sound of muffled screams awakes me. My eyes shoot open and I quickly sit up, my face coming in to contact with a club. Even in the darkness my world spins and I slump back to the ground.

"Fionna," I yell as I jump up, but I'm instantly on my knees, hands on my head trying to lessen my headache.  
What the hell happened last night? What happened to Fionna?  
I clamber to my feet and stumble out of the cave. I need to find Fionna, she is my lifeline in this place. The sun is faint and is barely breaking the horizon, that means that whoever, or whatever, took Fionna shouldn't be that far ahead of me. I look back in the cave and see something that gives me hope. My sword is lying against the cave wall. Quickly I rush over to it, throw on my pack and sheath it. Back outside the cave I see a trail has been smashed through the forest and undergrowth to my left. That definitely wasn't there yesterday; guess I now have a direction. Now I just need to make up the time.

Branches whip across my face, some leaving small scratches. I am getting sick of running through forests, next time if it isn't urgent, I'm walking. I vault over a fallen tree and dodge around a tree that appears out of nowhere. Something snags on my backpack and quickly yanks me back. I hit the ground hard and it winds me. Slowly I stand, trying to regain my breath, while looking around for danger. Silently I draw my sword, and raise it just in time for an arrow to rebound of it. Wow, that was cool. I dive behind a tree and hear a thud as another arrow slams in to it. Peering out from my hiding spot I catch the sight of a single, large, eye ducking behind a bush. Cyclopes'. Crawling along the ground, hidden by all the low shrubs, I slowly make my way to where I saw the Cyclopes.  
Ok, I am surprised this worked, the Cyclopes hasn't noticed me and I'm standing right behind him. He loads another bolt in to the crossbow and aims it at the tree I was hiding at moments before. I grab the crossbow and yank it out of his hands before he can fire. He turns around just in time to see the bolt leave the crossbow and slam in to his forehead. I drop the crossbow and continue following the trail of destruction, I've already wasted too much time.

I break through the treeline and stop at the top of a hill to catch my breath. As I look around I see a trio of Cyclopes' dragging something. A streak of blonde hair is trailing closely behind the thing being dragged. Yes, I found her. I run down the hill, sliding the last few feet, drawing my sword as I reach the bottom. As I run at the group I feel like this has already happened. I push the thought to the back of my mind as I jump at the first Cyclopes and ram my sword through the back of his head, seeing a glint as my sword tears through his eye on the other side. I ride him to the ground, spin around and throw my sword at the second one, impaling his throat and bringing him down. A thick branch is swung at me and collides with my stomach. As I fall to the ground I see the last Cyclopes raise a medium sized olive branch above its head. My dream, that's why this seems so familiar. That means I should be saved right about now. The branch continues its descent. Not going to be saved. Oh Glob. I tumble forward, just dodging the branch as it slams in to the ground. Jumping to my feet I realise I'm unarmed. Well, I'm not going down without a fight.  
"Bring it on," I shout at the Cyclopes.  
It roars and charges at me. I brace myself for the impact, but before it can reach me something lifts the Cyclopes off its feet and throws it all off in to the distance. The rising sun blinds me as I try to look at who saves me, but as it begins shrinking I realise who it is.  
"Jake," I sigh.  
I'm about to ask how he got through when a sharp pain in my side makes me stop.  
"Who's Jake?" a female voice asks, definitely not Jake.  
"Never mind," I mumble. "Go help her," I point in the general direction of where I last saw Fionna.  
I watch as the thing I thought was Jake walks away then let my head fall to the ground. If I keep getting hurt I don't think my ribs will ever heal.  
"Fionna?" someone gasps. "Wake up Fi."

I get up and limp my way over to where Fionna and the thing that saved me are. I sit down next to Fionna, who is lying motionless, and look at my saviour. I'm now confused.  
"You're a cat," I exclaim.  
"Names Cake," she introduces herself.  
"I'm Finn," I look back over Fionna. "Is she going to be ok?" I ask worried.  
"We need to get her back to the castle, and I think you could do with a look over as well."  
As she finishes her sentence she looks up at my face.  
"You're the person who came through the portal," she jumps back, her tail frizzing out.  
"No, no, no. I didn't do this," I quickly shout, holding up my hands.  
"Then why didn't you make it back to the castle yesterday?" Cake asks me suspiciously.  
"Fionna was just happy that there was another human so we started talking and lost track of time. So we set up camp in a cave for the night," I explain to her, leaving out the more personal stuff.  
"Another human?" She asks me.  
"Yes and Fionna will prove it when she wakes up."  
"What did you guys do in the cave?" I see a claw extend from one of her paws.  
"I didn't touch her," why is that the first thing that pops into my head? "Let's just get her back to the castle,"  
"Ok, but don't you think this conversation is over," she says as I help get Fionna on her back.  
Please let Fionna be ok and please let Cake forget about this conversation.

_**(A/N Sorry it took awhile for this update. Part of it was I had a mind block, but most of it was that I was playing BlazBlu Continuum Shift, Awesome game; Noel Vermillion is my favourite, for ages. Got the Limited Edition for $30. Sorry, ranting, but yeah, Enjoy the new Chapter and Thanks to all of you who are following this story. Stay Awesome.) **_


	11. Chapter 11

"What did you say your name was again?" Cake asks as we walk, heading towards the castle.  
"Finn," I tell her while glancing at Fionna, who is still unconscious. I hope she is ok.  
"Sorry about, you know, flipping out on you earlier," she apologises. "It's just, seeing Fionna all…"  
"It's ok," I cut her off. "I know how you feel. If I saw someone I cared about hurt and some stranger with them I would have presumed the worst as well."  
"Thanks for understanding," she says.  
I smile at her and, while I'm distracted, something catches on my foot causing me to fall. I land on my injured side and pain flares, forcing a small moan out of my mouth.  
"Finn, are you ok?" looking up I see Cake standing over me.  
"Yeah, it's just I haven't given my ribs time to heal and they keep getting hit," I inform her.  
"Well, we might as well make a side trip to the tree house, I can give you some tears of a magic Cyclopes that will heal you and I also have a few things I need to get," she says as I stand.  
"What about Fionna?" I ask her concerned.  
"She'll be fine, it's not even a detour, we'll go by it on our way to the castle anyway."  
I nod at her and we continue on our way, the pain in my side gradually lessoning as I walk.

"Looks exactly like mine," I mutter as I stand outside Fionna and Cake's tree house.  
"Did you say something?" Cake asks as she opens the door.  
"Nothing," I tell her.  
"You just take a seat over there and I'll be back soon," Cake gently lays Fionna down on the couch then runs off, getting glob knows what.  
I take a seat next to Fionna and grasp her hand. "Please be alright. I don't want to be the last human again."  
I hear steps and let go of her hand. Cake walks in to the room, carrying Fionna's backpack, which she must have slipped off her when I wasn't paying attention, and holding a glass bottle.  
"Ok, just a drop of this should make you better," Cake holds out the bottle.  
"Why don't we give some of it to Fionna?" I ask as the thought pops in to my mind.  
"Something strange has happened to her; I fear that the magic tears won't be able to help her."  
"So you think that the people at the castle can help her?" I pose the question.  
"Yes, Prince Gumball will know what to do," she tells me as I let a drop of Cyclopes tears fall on my side.  
"Ah," I let out a sigh of relief as I feel the tears fix my side.  
I put the bottle down and help get Fionna back on Cake. I pick up the pack Cake just packed, throw it over my shoulder and quickly follow Cake out.

"Cake, would it be ok if I didn't go with you to the castle?" I ask her shyly.  
"Finn, you will be fine. Coming with me to the Candy Kingdom will show them that you are a good guy," she explains.  
"Oh, never thought of it like that," I admit.  
"And I thought that Fionna was slow, now I see its all humans," she rolls her eyes.  
"Hey, I will have you know that we can be smart and all sciency when we want to," I say firmly.  
"Really?" she questions.  
"Yes, I got invited to speak at a science Barbeque once," I tell her.  
"And how did that work out for you?" she asks mockingly.  
"I created a black hole," I say slowly, realising that I just proved her point.  
"And here I was thinking you just made a speech," she laughs.  
"Oh be quiet," I snap, then quickly calm down. "How about we have a race? First one to the gates to the Cady Kingdom wins?"  
"We need to pick up the pace anyway, so I accept," she nods.  
"Three, two," I begin counting down. "ONE!"  
Both Cake and I shoot off and run at each other's side. As we run I get the feeling that Cake isn't trying, that she is letting me to keep up with her.  
We leave the grass and begin running along a deserted path. Out of the corner of my eye I see Cake smile at me. I'm about to smile back when something on the ground catches my eye. Ahead of us, lying across the path, is a layer of leaves. I look at both sides of the pathway but see no trees. Then it hits me.  
"Cake stop, it's a trap!" I shout to her.

Cake stops the instance the words leave my mouth. I try to stop but I'm too close. I jump as I reach the leaves but a thin wire still manages to burst out of them and trip me. I hit the ground and roll, drawing my sword as I straighten up.  
"Finn, are you ok?" I hear Cake shout.  
"I'm fine," I shout back, then lift my sword up to block a strike that seems to come from nowhere. "Get her to the castle, I'll meet you there."  
I watch Cake out of the corner of my eye while blocking another blow. Looking around I see nothing but scattered leaves and grass.  
"What, afraid to face me fairly?" I ask the space around me.  
"Just give us all your belongings and you can leave," a voice replies. "Or I will hurt you."  
"What's stopping me from just walking away now?" I begin walking in the direction Cake ran.  
"Stop!" the voice shouts and a sword appears in front of me. I smile at the mistake they have just made.  
I parry their blow and thrust the hilt of my sword towards where it appeared. There's a loud crack as I feel the sword connect with something solid. The air in front of me shimmers and a person materialises at my feet.  
"Next time, try to rob someone who isn't me," I say as I kick them in the stomach.  
Quickly I sheath my sword and continue after Cake, wondering if I can catch up.

Leaning against a tree I try to catch my breath, I've been running flat out for the past five minutes. In my rush I think I made a few wrong turns, which when I think about it seems really stupid because the castle can be seen for miles, how do I get lost running towards it? I'm beginning to think that Cake was right, not that I'm going to admit that to her. I straighten up and jog through the gates of the Candy Kingdom, watching the castle in the distance getting bigger with every step. Soon I'm running up a flight of stairs that lead to the main doors. Why can't they build castles closer to the ground? I reach the top of the stairs and stare at the door. I don't have to go in. I could go back and wait for Fionna and Cake at their tree house. No, what Cake said is true, going in there will show everyone I'm a good guy.  
"Ok," I breathe out.  
I push open the door and walk into a large room. Its abandoned aside from Cake and the guy that reminds me of Bubblegum.  
"Finn!" Cake shouts when I enter and I feel the point of a sword dig in to my back. "I was wrong, I'm sorry."  
"It's ok Cake, you tried," I tell her as I'm taken prisoner once again.

_**(A/N Oh, what's going to happen? Will Fionna be ok? Sorry, couldn't help myself. Anyway, hope you like the new chapter, tell me what you think. Unless you didn't like it, then keep your mouth shut. Just kidding, be truthful. But not to truthful. I'm going to shut up now, Enjoy.)**_


	12. Chapter 12

Well this sucks. I groan as I look around the jail cell I've been thrown in. It's cold, damp and surprisingly dark. Walking up to the bars I whistle to get the attention of the female guard.  
"Hey, could you please tell me if Fionna is ok?" I beg her.  
"I'm not supposed to talk to the prisoners," she replies, my hopes of getting information starting to die. "But, you seem really concerned about her. What harm can it do?"  
"Thank you," I say slowly.  
"She was in pretty bad shape; some weird kind of poison was what we were told. But she is getting better," she informs me the turns her back on me, obviously she doesn't want to talk anymore.  
"What was that you said about Fionna?" a voice asks behind me, startling me.  
I spin around see a figure come out of the shadows. The first thing I notice is the crown she is wearing; well it's more of a tiara. As she walks her blue dress just brushes against the floor.  
"Oh," I blink and tear my gaze away from her. "She got hurt and is out of action for a while."  
"Mhm, I see," she says, her high voice seems to rebound off the walls.  
She snaps her fingers and a flurry of snow surrounds her. She begins laughing, and even after both her and the snow disappear, I can still hear it.  
"Um, guard, the other prisoner escaped," I say through the bars.  
"What other prisoner?" she asks me, a puzzled look on her face.  
"The crazy looking woman," I tell her.  
"Did she wear a tiara?" she asks me, very seriously.  
"Yeah, and she vanished using snow."  
"What did she want?" she yells.  
Before I can respond a large crash shakes the building, and I can hear the womans mad laughter.  
"Damn, with Fionna out, who will stop the Ice Queen?" the guards asks herself as she turns away from me.  
"Did you say Ice Queen?" I ask the guard and she ignores me. "Let me out, I can help."  
"You think I'm going to fall for that?" she laughs.  
"Look, if you don't let me out the Ice Queen will get away. Trust me."  
She stares at me, obviously in deep thought, then walks over to the cell and I hear a click as it is unlocked. "I'm so getting fired for this."

I run up the dungeon stairs, trying to form a plan. Since I have no sword, the guard thought giving me her sword was a bit too much, I'm going to have to go about this a different way. I reach the top and burst through a pair of doors, almost falling over as my feet slide on the ice. In the corner of the room I see Cake, stretching her body, trying to keep the Ice Queen away from the pink haired guy. Oh, he's wearing a crown, so I'm guessing he's a prince or something. I wave my arms to get Cake's attention, and when she finally sees me, I bring my finger to my lips. I slide across the ice, making my way to where the Ice Queen is.  
"The prince shall be mine," she shrieks as she fires a blast of ice at Cake, freezing her solid.  
She cackles as she starts making her way over to the prince.  
"You forgot about one thing," I shout as I jump at her.  
She turns around just in time to watch me punch the tiara off her head.  
"Ah, what have you done?" she screeches as she runs over to catch her tiara.  
As she picks it up, I run up behind her and tackle her through the nearest window. The only thing that stops me falling out with her is the fluke of my foot getting caught on the windowsill.  
After a few minutes of hanging out, I feel something grab my foot and pull me back in through the window. Cake is standing in front of me, still somewhat frozen.  
"That has got to prove to Gumball you're a good guy," Cake says, shivering.  
"If it doesn't, I don't know what will," I reply.  
"Cake, go check on Fionna," I turn and see the pink hair guy walking towards us.  
"Sure thing Gumball," Cake quickly runs out of the room.  
"Thank you for saving me," he says, obviously unhappy with me.  
"It's what I do," I ignore his negativity.  
"And for your reward, I am going to lessen your sentence," he says with a smile.  
"Oh, well, thanks," I smile with him.  
"Yes. You are to be executed at dawn."

"What? You can't be serious," I shout.  
"Hey, you should be thankful," he says as guards grab me from behind. Where the hell do all these guards keep coming from? "It's better than spending the rest of your life in the dungeon."  
"Cake and Fionna will not allow it," they won't let me die, right?  
"That's true," I let out a sigh of relief, then notice he is still smiling. "Which is why they will not know."  
"You're going to lie to your own friends?" I ask.  
"It's better this way. I'll just tell them I sent you home."  
"Look, I get the feeling you don't like me, but you shouldn't let your emotions cloud your judgements," I need him to change his mind.  
"This has nothing to do with my feelings or emotions. My people come first and I need to be a strong ruler in the face of war," his last words shock me in to silence.  
"W-war?" I stammer after a few moments.  
"Your Kingdom sent a warrior through to our land, which can be classified as invading," he says smugly  
"No, they didn't, I came through without them knowing about it."  
"Your lies can't save you now," he turns his back on me and begins walking away.  
"But you sent your own warriors through first," I shout after him, making him stop.  
"They were ambassadors," he turns to me.  
"Armed ambassadors?"  
"Guards, take him to the deep dungeon," he shouts and storms out.

The guards stay silent as they drag me down a massive flight of stairs which gives me time to think about the current situation.  
Ever since I set foot in this place, I've caused nothing but trouble. If I hadn't shown up, Fionna would still be ok, Cake wouldn't have gotten frozen, and I wouldn't have helped start a war.  
But, looking on the bright side, I've met another human, made friends with her and a cat, and saved someone, even if that same person is having me executed. Also, that guard said Fionna is getting better.  
"Can one of you give a message to Fionna?" I ask the guards.  
The on in front of me turns around and I notice it's the one from earlier.  
"Sure," she nods.  
"Tell her, I've had a great time with her and Cake. That I will miss her and I wish we had more time together," as I finish a single tear runs down my face and falls to the cold stone below.

_**(A/N Sorry about taking so long to write this chapter, got distracted playing LOL. But hey, no one is perfect. Also, school is starting again, but I will try to keep updating regularly. Yeah, so, enjoy the new chapter; hope you like it, all my usual stuff. If you want to, tell me what you think. Thanks and Bye.) **_


	13. Chapter 13

And here I was, thinking it couldn't be any worse than the last dungeon, well they sure proved me wrong. It's so cold and wet, I might as well be in the ice kingdom. The only plus side is that there is enough lighting so I can see all around my cell, not that there is much to see. The cell is completely empty, save for me, there isn't even a bed. Not that I could sleep, knowing my hour is slowly approaching. I look out the window, watching as the darkness slowly gets beaten back by the light of the new day. Well then, I guess this is it. I sigh and walk away from my spot by the window towards the cell door. The guard walks over and I look at her with pleading eyes. She knows what she's doing is wrong, but will she act on it?  
"I'm sorry," she whispers as she handcuffs me.  
"You're just doing your job, I know," I accept my fate.  
"I told Fionna your message," the guard continues and I stare at her. "She woke earlier this morning and asked for you. So I told her your message, she seemed sad."  
"Thank you, you've been very nice to me," I tell her as we start walking up the stairs.  
"Well someone had to," I give her a little smile and we fall into a silence as we climb.  
As we walk up the stairs my thoughts go to Fionna, by now she has been told that I've been sent back home. I can only imagine the storm that she will bring if she finds out that I never actually went home and that Prince Gumball lied to her. I chuckle, my mood somewhat stuck in-between happy and sad. Well, if I am to die, I want to die happy.

A cold wind is blowing as we step outside, making me shiver. As we step out in to a courtyard another shiver runs through me, this time, not because of the cold. Standing by a small block, wielding a double sided axe, a hooded figure faces towards the rising sun. A strand of pink hair is showing under the hood. Guess he wanted to make sure I was dead. I bet he is smiling smugly under that hood. But what I don't get is his hatred towards me. I didn't do anything to upset him, did I? No, I'm pretty sure I didn't. Well anyway, it doesn't matter now, what's done is done, now I just need to figure out how to get out of here.  
I pull my hands apart, testing the strength of the handcuffs. They barely even move.  
Guards are standing at regular intervals, armed with crossbows and swords. If I stay, I am going to get killed. If I run, I'm going to get killed. Maybe I can… no that won't work.  
I've got nothing.  
My foot hits something and drags me from my thoughts. The thing I kicked is the block. Damn, I took too long trying to form a plan. Someone kicks the back of my knees and I'm sent to the ground, my head is now just above the wooden block. Before I can try to move a foot pushes my head against the block, smashing my nose in the process. As blood starts pouring from my nose, I catch a glint in the corner of my eye which can only be that of an axe being lifted. I take a deep breath, thinking of all I'm going to miss out on, but straight away my thoughts go to Fionna. I finally meet another human and I get executed, what are the odds? And what will Jake and Princess Bubblegum think? Will they find out a way to get through the portal and then find out that I'm dead, which will also reinforce reasons for war. I never should have gone through that portal.  
"Goodbye, human boy," I hear Prince Gumball mutter.  
I can hear the faint whoosh as the axe is swung and I brace myself, not knowing if I will feel anything. There's a loud metallic clang and I open my eyes. My neck isn't made out of metal. I slowly tilt my head and let out a mad laugh. The axe is hanging in the air just above my head, suspended there, by a sword being held by Fionna.

I lie there, staring at her, completely stunned.  
"Finn, this axe is heavy, please move," she says through clenched teeth.  
I nod and roll of the block, jumping up next to Fionna. She uses her sword and slams the axe down on the block, getting it stuck. She turns to me and we quickly hug.  
"Not to ruin a moment or anything, but I hope there is more to your plan," I whisper to her.  
"Don't worry, I've got everything under control," she assures me.  
"Fionna, what are you doing here?" Gumball asks, pulling off his hood.  
"How dare you try and kill him. What were you thinking?" she screams at him. She is angry, not just angry, but completely furious.  
"He is an enemy, Fionna. Who knows what he was sent here to do," he argues.  
"He came through without the consent of anyone," Fionna stands up for me.  
"Exactly. He came through on his own accord, which means he has no restrictions."  
"He, is standing right here," I tell them.  
"No one asked you!" they both shout at me. Guess I'll just be quiet then and hope none of the guards decide to shoot us.  
"Yet he has done nothing wrong. He has had many chances to kill me and I'm still alive. He could have run away while I was sleeping in the cave, but no, he stayed with me. He even saved me from those Cyclopes'" Fionna goes back to her conversation with Gumball, reminding me of the night in the cave.  
Before Gumball can think of a reply, something grabs me and Fionna, lifting us into the air. After a few moments of hovering, and thinking I'm about to fall to the ground, we are placed on something solid. I spin around, trying to find out where I am. Then I turn and see Cake's face staring at me.  
"Hi," I say slowly, as I realise we are on Cake's enlarged back as she plods down the road.  
"Oh, good, you're still alive," she chuckles and turns her head, so she is facing the right way.

I look around and see Fionna lying face down. Panic flares in me and I rush over to her. Rolling her over I find she is either sleeping or unconscious.  
"Cake!" I shout.  
"What is it?" she stops walking and turns to me.  
"It's Fionna, something is wrong with her," I tell her.  
"I'm fine," Fionna chuckles, startling me.  
"Guess I'm just all jumpy after my close call," I laugh.  
"Yep, I'm fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine," she continues, laughing way too much.  
"Ah, Cake?" I don't know what is happening.  
"That silly girl is still trying to cleanse herself of the poison, but she just had to rescue you herself. I offered to do it, but no," Cake informs me as Fionna starts humming to herself.  
"So she's gone all poo-brain?" I ask, slightly amused.  
"She should be fine soon," once again, she turns back around and we continue on our way.  
"I have to agree with Cake. That was a dumb idea," I smile, wiping dried blood from my nose. "But then again, where would we be without dumb ideas?"

_**(A/N Hey guys, me again. Here's another chapter hope you enjoy it, I know I certainly enjoy writing these. So you better enjoy them. Remember to tell me what you think about it. And remember, It's always a Good Time. Also, it took me five tries to try and spell remember, damn I am a retard sometimes. Also, Also, I found out what exsanguinated means, it is the fatal process of total blood loss. Anyway, that's all from me, see you next time. And the reason these updates were so close together was because I wrote both of these in the weekend and I had no internet so don't expect me to update this regularly.) **_


	14. Chapter 14

"Cake, where are you going anyway?" I ask her as Fionna rests her head on my lap, looking up at the sky.  
"To the portal, we're sending you home," she drops the bomb.  
"What?" I shout. "You can't just ditch me like that."  
"Who said we were ditching you?" Fionna adds, coming back to her senses.  
"Well, it would help if you guys would tell me what you are doing," I moan.  
"Ah, Fi, what are you talking about?" it's now Cake's turn to be confused.  
"Oh, well, I kinda forgot to mention to you that we are going back with Finn to his world," she says sheepishly.  
"And I'm pretty certain you won't be executed," I say cheerfully.  
"Fionna, can we talk?" Cake says as she shrinks down, forcing me and Fionna apart.  
Fionna stumbles to her feet and Cake drags her towards her, leaving me standing by myself, thinking that I am missing something.  
"My sword!" I shout, startling the girls. "Sorry," I quickly apologise.  
"That's what I was supposed to do," Fionna says as she rummages around in a large bag, I swear that wasn't there two seconds ago. "Here."  
She throws a brown blanket towards me, flying too well to be just a blanket. It drops out of the air too early and smacks in to my shins. I quietly curse and pick up the blanket covered object. Slowly, the wrapping falls to the dirt, and all I'm left with is my sword. I smile, pick up the pack Fionna has just thrown at me and sheath my sword. Ah, that feels much better. As I walk over to where Cake and Fionna are standing, no longer whispering intently to each other and yawn, I didn't get any sleep last night.  
"Ok, let's get going," Fionna says brightly as Cake mumbles to herself, enlarging herself.  
"Wake me when we get near the Portal," I tell them as I lie down, using my pack as a pillow and giving my sword to Fionna.

"Finn, Finn, wake up," a female whisper sounds throughout my head.  
"Go away," I mutter and slowly swipe my hand in front of me, my eyes still closed.  
"I said, WAKE UP!" the shout is closely followed by a slap, a hard and loud one if I might add.  
"OW," I shoot up and start rubbing my face. "What was that for?"  
"What was what for?" Fionna asks innocently, looking all around.  
"You slapped me," I complain.  
"Oh that, it sure woke you up," she laughs.  
"You are so dead."  
She lets out a little squeal as I jump at her and bring her down to the ground. We roll around on the ground, both of us trying to get the upper hand. Somehow, Fionna bests me and ends up on top of me, pinning my arms. We stare at each other for a few seconds, then she lowers her head, bringing it within inches of mine. I smile at her and a light blush spreads across her face. Slowly I bring my face up to hers and she continues down. We both close our eyes just as our lips are about to meet.  
The sound of someone clearing their throat makes us both freeze. "And what do we have here?"  
We both slowly turn our heads to see Cake standing a few feet away, standing with her hands on her hips. Better think of something witty before she takes this the wrong way.  
"Fionna did it," I shout, laughing.  
"Good to know that you are noble," she laughs as well.  
"If you two aren't off each other in two seconds, I'll drag you two apart. And you don't want that," Cake says, taking a step forward.  
Both of our eyes go wide and we rush to get untangled.

"Nothing was going on Cake," Fionna tells her for the fifth time. The way Cake is going on, you would think she was her mother. Or just some overprotective sister.  
Just like how Jake is my best friend and my brother. Ok, maybe not exactly the same, but it's along the same lines. I shake my head, clearing my thoughts. I am thinking way too much right now. Suddenly, there is no ground under my foot and I'm sent rolling down a small ridge. I stop rolling almost instantly and look up. Laughing, I stand and wipe the dirt off my clothes. While I was thinking too much, I missed the curve in the road and fell in the ditch bordering it.  
"Why are you in the ditch?" I stop laughing and see Fionna standing in front of me, holding out her hand.  
"Too much thinking," I tell her and take her hand. She quickly pulls me out and we end up in the position we were in a little while ago, although, this time we are standing.  
She lets out a little laugh and I smile. Quickly glancing around I notice Cake is nowhere to be seen. After a few seconds of staring at each other I wrap my arms around and pull her closer. She doesn't resist and comes on her own accord. Our lips meet and I close my eyes, savouring every moment, wishing we could just stay like this forever.  
"Guys, the portal is just over…" Cake's sentence drops off and we quickly let go of each other.  
"Seriously? I leave you guys alone for two seconds and this happens," Cake rolls her eyes.  
We don't answer; we both just stand there smiling.

"Oh, the rings," Fionna gasps and places her pack on the ground, searching through it.  
"Hey, Finn," Cake whispers and I turn to face her.  
"Ah, Cake, hi," I say nervously, not knowing what to expect.  
"I like you, Finn," she says quietly.  
"I like you too Cake," I reply, slowly.  
"But if you hurt her, I will cause you more pain than you have ever known," she says threateningly. "You got that?"  
"Yes, I understand," I gulp.  
"Found them!" Fionna shouts, startling me. She runs over and hands one to Cake.  
"I'll go first, you guys follow in a few seconds," I tell them as I check the ring on my finger.  
"Ok, let's go."  
I nod and turn to the portal. It glows, the colour always changing. That's pretty cool, if it does that on the other side; I'm going to spend some time staring at it. I take a step forward and cry out as a sharp pain shoots through my leg. Looking down, I see blood trickling down from a fresh cut. I look to the left and see an arrow embedded in the ground a few feet away.  
"Stuff waiting," I shout to Fionna and Cake. "We all go now."  
I jump at the portal, aware the Cake and Fionna are following closely behind me.

I crash to the ground and before I can move something lands on top of me, closely followed by another.  
"Fi, you ok?" I hear Cake ask.  
"Yeah, I landed on Finn," she replies.  
"I'm here to help," I wheeze.  
Quickly, they get off me and I stand. Looking around, I see that Candy people are aiming swords and bows at us.  
"Guys, it me," I tell them.  
"Finn?" Jake bursts past the guards and runs at me.  
"Jake," I shout as we hug.  
"What happened?" I look past Jake and see Princess Bubblegum standing by the guards, then she points to Fionna and Cake. "And who are they?"  
"It will take a while to explain," I tell her as I let go of Jake and walk over to Fionna. "But first things first, they are friends and I think someone might follow us through."

_**(A/N. How's it going everyone? Yeah, I don't really care. Just kidding, I care about all of you, especially you, yes you (If you follow this story, then I'm talking about you. Added this just I case you are that stupid you didn't get what I meant, shouldn't really call my readers stupid should I? Oh well.) I don't know why, but the third paragraph just seems wrong to me, someone tell me what they think, I have no idea what it is like. So yeah, enjoy the chapter. Ok so when I was writing this chapter I realised some of the things weren't really that PG (but then again, the rating for this story is, T is it not?) but I thought better not include it in the chapter, then I thought, screw that, I'm putting it in my note. So if you are easily offended or have no sense of humour, sorry if I offended anyone with that, don't read the next few lines.  
"Fionna, can we talk?" Cake says as she shrinks down, forcing me and Fionna apart. Cock-blocked.  
"Seriously? I leave you guys alone for two seconds and you go at it like rabbits,"  
"But if you hurt her, I will cut off something you will miss very much,"  
That's pretty cool, if it does that on the other side; I'm going to spend some time staring at it. This line just sounds like a stoner wrote it.)**_


	15. Chapter 15

"Guards, make sure nothing else comes through this portal," Princess Bubblegum shouts as we begin the trek back to the castle.  
"So, how is everyone?" I ask casually.  
"Oh no, you don't get off that easily," Princess Bubblegum says as she stops in front of me. Forcing me to a halt. "There could have been anything on the other side of that portal, you could of died."  
"Well, I didn't. I mean I had some close calls but Fionna helped me get through," I nod at Fionna as I say this.  
"He wouldn't of lasted two minutes without me," Fionna smiles.  
"Hey, let's not forget who got poisoned and needed to be rescued by me," I smile back.  
"You called that a rescue?" Cake asks.  
"I was having a bad day," I tell her.  
"Who nearly got executed?" Fionna says the thing I was hoping to keep from the people in my world.  
"What?" Princess Bubblegum and Jake shout in unison.  
"Like I said," I sigh. "It's a long story."

"That is unacceptable," Princess Bubblegum shouts, getting up from her seat.  
"It doesn't matter now. I'm fine and alive," I tell her and stand also.  
After returning to the castle I relayed my story to the Princess, who still isn't happy with the fact that I was almost executed.  
"Princess, please, I don't want you to do anything rash on my account. The Prince was probably just confused," I try to make her change her mind.  
"So that gives him a just reason to have you executed?" she yells.  
"No, but please," I drag my hands down my face in frustration, "just calm down."  
"Finn, I know what I'm doing. This is a decision that an adult has to make, and I have already made up my mind," she turns and walks out of the room.  
I fall back into my seat and rest my head in my hands. This is not going as good as I hoped it would. I hear footsteps and look up, hoping that it is Princess Bubblegum. It's not. Jake is running down towards me, panic visible on his face.  
"What's wrong?" I ask, drawing my sword.  
He doesn't answer, he just runs and hides behind me.  
"Jake, what are you doing?" I rest the point of my sword on the ground and look at him.  
"Oh, glob, here it comes," he shouts and I turn to where he came from.  
"Hey there," Cake says as she walks in. "I have never seen anyone run that fast in my life."  
I look at Jake, then back at Cake, and start laughing.  
"Why were you running from Cake?" I ask in-between laughs.  
"She is crazy," he whispers to me.  
"If she is crazy, which I don't think is true, too bad. She saved my life, so she can stick around as long as she can," I tell him, momentarily distracted from my worries.  
"I'm here to stay," Cake says as she walks up to me.  
"Where is Fionna?" I ask her.  
"She is having a rest at your tree house. The poison is nearly all gone," she informs me.  
"Ok, I need to talk to her," I begin running to the door. "Jake, look after Cake for me."  
I hear him gasp and Cake chuckle.

I slow to a walk as I reach the door of the tree house and wait for a few moments, just to catch my breath.  
"Fionna, we need to talk," I shout as I push through the door, slamming it behind me. If she is still asleep after that, I don't know what will wake her.  
"What's going on?" Fionna asks as she climbs down from the top level, rubbing her eyes as she reaches the bottom.  
"I messed up," I tell her.  
"I have no idea what you are talking about," she says as she takes a seat on the couch and pats the space next to her. "Sit and we will talk."  
"It seems as though both our worlds want war," I sigh as I sit. "Princess Bubblegum is taking his actions against me as an act of war."  
"Did you try to change her mind?" she asks.  
"Yes, I spent ten minutes trying, but she wouldn't listen to me. She kept on saying that only an adult would understand."  
"Well, what should we do?" she lies down and rests her head in my lap.  
"I don't know. I mean, I'm supposed to be the hero and here I am causing wars," I groan.  
"Hey, listen. This war, if it even happens, is not your fault. Even if you hadn't of came through the portal, someone would have found a reason for war, that's just how the world is at the moment." She finishes and I just stare at her. "What?"  
"I just wasn't expecting that," I say slowly.  
"And anyway, I'm glad you came through the portal."  
She sits up, wraps her arms around me and pulls me into a kiss. We stay like that until I break the kiss, needing air. I smile at her and stand.  
"I'm glad I went through as well."

"Finn, man, we have a problem," Jake shakes me awake.  
"My problem is that I'm not asleep right now," I say sleepily.  
"Dude, the Ice King is here," I snap awake.  
"Wait, here?" I ask as I stand up, realising I'm still fully clothed.  
"He's waiting for you at the door."  
I groan, grab my sword, and climb down to the ground floor, being careful to avoid the sleeping shapes of Cake and Fionna.  
Pushing open the front door, I step out into the cold night air.  
"Oh, Finn, you came," I turn and see the Ice King sitting a few feet away on a log.  
"What do you want Ice King?" I ask, rubbing my eyes.  
"I need your help Finn," he tells me.  
"What for?"  
"There is some strange woman camping out in my Ice Kingdom," he says quickly and I light bulb turns on somewhere in my head.  
"Was she wearing a blue dress and had a tiara on?" I ask, already knowing the answer.  
"Yes, that is her," he shouts.  
"That's the Ice Queen. She must have crossed in to our world," I say to myself.  
"What are you talking about?" the Ice King mutters, then he lets out a little gasp. "Did you say Ice Queen?"  
"Never mind Ice King. Just take me to her, I need to have a little chat with her."

"She is in that cave," the Ice King points towards a large cave, set in the side of a frozen mountain.  
"Stay here, if I'm not out in twenty minutes, go and get Jake. Okay?" I give him a serious look.  
"You got it," he makes a seat out of ice and sits.  
I turn to the cave and begin walking towards it, my sword is in my hand before I even know I've drawn it. The familiar feel of the blade makes me more at ease. Darkness envelops me as I enter the cave and I stop, waiting for my eyes to adjust. Soon, I can faintly see the cave around me and begin walking again. Something runs in front of me and I bring my sword up in defence. When nothing happens I look down and something quacks at me. It's a penguin. I laugh quietly to myself and continue along. The cave seems to go on forever, that, or I'm going in circles. That's it, I've been walking for five minutes, maybe the Ice King got the wrong cave.  
"Looking for me?" the voice of the Ice Queen cackles.  
"Actually, yes, I was," I say to the darkness around me.  
"What do you want?" she snaps.  
"I want you gone," I shout and throw my sword in the direction I think her voice is coming from.  
"You missed," she laughs as I hear my sword collide with ice.  
I pick a chunk of ice off the floor and throw it. This time I hear a crack as it collides with something that is definitely not ice.  
"How dare you," she screams.  
"I've got all night Ice Queen," I pick another chuck off the floor.  
"So do I," Ice shards fly out of the darkness and I tumble just in time to avoid them.  
I throw the ice and it once again collides with the Ice Queen, but this time there is no return fire. I walk in the direction of where I was throwing and soon come upon the unconscious body of the Ice Queen. My sword is in the wall a few feet from her, so I wasn't that off with my first throw. I sheath the sword and begin dragging the Ice Queen towards the exit.

After ten minutes of searching I finally find the exit, and discover the Ice King is asleep. Good thing I didn't need help. I push him off his chair and he wakes with a start when he hits the snow.  
"Help me," I tell him and he takes some of the Ice Queens weight.  
We begin walking in the direction of the portal, the Ice Queen suspended between us.

_**(A/N So I re-wrote this chapter. The original was bad, so yeah. Can't think of anything else to say. Sorry I haven't been updating, I've been extremely busy. But don't worry, I haven't forgotten about all of you. – Neil.) **_

_**(A/N. Hey, how is everyone? I'm running out of ways to start these notes. So why don't you stop writing them? Because, these make me seem important. Anyway, it seems even with school I'm managing to keep updating regularly, and on saying that, I have a history assessment to do and the updates may take a while to come, but believe in me and I shall come through. Still hope everyone is enjoying this story, writing this fills up my free time, so even if you stop reading, I will continue writing. But you shouldn't stop reading, if you do I will hunt you down and… I mean, enjoy the chapter, tell me what you think, and stay safe kids. Also, a kid with glitter on his face was standing in front of me in the bus line on Thursday, and my friend asked him if he was a vampire, it was pretty funny. Anyway, see you next time - Neil.) **_


	16. Chapter 16

"One, two, three, push," I grunt as the Ice King helps me heave the Ice Queen through the portal.  
"Thanks Finn," the Ice King nods, then turns around and takes flight, presumably heading back to the Ice Kingdom.  
"Whatever," I yawn and head in the general direction of my tree house.  
I drag my feet along the ground as I make my way into the forests surrounding the portal, but I come to an instant stop when the point of a sword stops mere millimetres from my throat.  
"What are you doing out here?" the owner of the sword asks me.  
"Taking a walk," I sigh and push their sword away.  
"I don't think he's being honest with us," another voice joins the first.  
"Maybe he is one of the ones from the other side of the portal," the first voice says.  
I barely have enough time to bring up my sword and block the blow. There is just enough light filtering through the trees for me to see the outline of the guard attacking me, and does he look strong. Before the guard can ready another attack I slam the hilt of my sword in to his temple and he drops like a stone. Taking a step back I see moonlight reflect off of another sword as the second guard draws. As I go to take another step back I hit something hard. Shit. I've somehow backed in to a tree. A glint of light and my sword comes up, there's a loud crack as the guard's sword hits the tree, just to the left of my head, and gets lodged. I slam my head forwards and feel as it connects with the guard. There's another loud crack and I hear him slump to the ground.

Why did I just head-butt him? That hurt like hell. I bring my hand up to my forehead and grasp it tightly, trying to make the pain go away. Never again will I head-butt someone, I have learned my lesson. Sheathing my sword I begin staggering back towards the tree house, hoping that those guards didn't get a good look at me. Well, even if they did, I did nothing wrong, self-defence. That's believable, right? If it isn't believable it doesn't matter, because it is the truth. I really hope I didn't seriously hurt them.

"Finn!" Jake shouts when I enter the tree house and he comes up beside me.  
I bring my hand up and cover my eyes as the light from inside blinds me. I slowly stagger my way to the couch and collapse on it.  
"What happened to you?" I turn my head and see Fiona standing by the ladder leading up the tree house.  
"Just had a nice walk," my voice muffled by the pillow I'm talking in to.  
"Do nice walks always end up with you coming home bleeding?"  
I sit up and notice red patches on the pillow I was on. Bringing my hand up to the left side of my neck I pull away when I feel it get wet. My fingers are red. But I'm sure I didn't get hit, especially not there.  
While I stand there and think Fiona walks over and reaches out.  
"What's this?" She yanks her hand away from my neck and I yell out in pain, pressing my hand against my neck.  
"That is one big splinter," Jake says as he walks up to Fiona.  
I go to complain, but stop myself as I realise that when the guards sword slammed into the tree it must have sent splinters into my neck.  
"Look, can we just deal with this in the morning? I'm really tired," I loosely wrap a bandage that gets thrown at me around my neck and collapse back on the couch.  
Turning my head towards Fiona I say "You and Cake can take my bed tonight."  
"I think Cake already did," she laughs.

With Fiona gone and Jake asleep on the chair next to me, I let out a sigh. Things sure have gotten hectic since we returned. What scares me the most is what the comings days will bring, The Princess was pretty mad about everything, and I'm worried about what she is going to do.

_**(A/N. Hey everyone, I AM BACK. Wooooooooooooo. Ok, I had my woooo, back to serious note. Never in my life has there been a serious note, back to normal-for-me note. How has everyone been doing? I have been fine, thanks for asking. This chapter is just to get things rolling again . NOW LETS GET THESE UPLOADS STARTED!) **_


End file.
